


Kinktober 2020: Daddy's Boy

by Ava_now



Series: Barisi Dads AU [27]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Play, Breathplay, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Husbands in love, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut and Fluff, clear planned and enthusiastic consent, i swear their kink is each other, loving aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: Rafael had kissed his clavicle, then murmured, “I love sex with you too.  Whether we’re just holding each other like this or we’re banging it out of the park...it’s always so good.”“Agreed.”  Sonny kissed him deeply, and slowly ran his fingertips over Rafael’s back, causing him to shiver.  “Is there anything you want to try?  Anything you’re thinking about?”Rafael caught one of Sonny’s hands and kissed it.  “Something I just want to explore more...it’s weird and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, so you can say no…”“It’s okay...just tell me.  If it freaks me out, I’ll let you know.”  Sonny smiled and squeezed his hand.Rafael hesitated.  “You know I kind of lean toward enjoying being submissive in bed with you.  I’ve been having fantasies of more of that.”  He paused.  “Not every time...maybe just planning one time to try it…”*****Rafael wants to be submissive.  Sonny wants to be called Daddy.  See where they're going here?My Barisi offering for Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Dads AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Kinktober 2020: Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!
> 
> A couple of notes about this fic:
> 
> First, I tried to include everything in the tags so there should be no major surprises. Obviously this is an explicit fic. These two love sex, and particularly with each other, so go them! I honestly don't know how to write them any other way.
> 
> Second, I'm no expert in dom/sub stuff but I do know about safewords when playing. In all my fics, these two usually use a safeword that signals both parties to stop. They also use the stoplight system, where either partner can communicate how they feel about the play and if it should stop or go. Green means go, we're good to continue; Yellow means let's pause and talk about this, I"m getting uncomfortable; and Red means stop right now. Rafael also explains that they had agreed upon a pinch on the thigh to communicate "stop" if one of them couldn't speak. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the absolute best! Thank you in advance for taking a sec to kudo or leave a message! Enjoy.

“Comfortable?” Sonny asked, tugging slightly at the handle of the plug he’d just inserted in his husband.

“Mmm,” Rafael hummed, standing up straight. “I’m good. You coming right back after dropping Marley off?”

“That’s the plan,” Sonny replied, giving Rafael’s ass a firm smack. “You gonna be ready for me?”

Rafael tugged up his boxers and shorts, then leaned over and bit Sonny’s earlobe. “That’s the plan,  _ Daddy _ .”

Speaking of plans, they’d been talking about this for weeks. Each date night they always spent time connecting, usually after making love, talking about life. A few weeks ago, they’d been in bed, holding and touching each other, when Sonny had said, “I love sex with you.”

_ Rafael had kissed his clavicle, then murmured, “I love sex with you too. Whether we’re just holding each other like this or we’re banging it out of the park...it’s always so good.” _

_ “Agreed.” Sonny kissed him deeply, and slowly ran his fingertips over Rafael’s back, causing him to shiver. “Is there anything you want to try? Anything you’re thinking about?” _

_ Rafael caught one of Sonny’s hands and kissed it. “Something I just want to explore more...it’s weird and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, so you can say no…” _

_ “It’s okay...just tell me. If it freaks me out, I’ll let you know.” Sonny smiled and squeezed his hand. _

_ Rafael hesitated. “You know I kind of lean toward enjoying being submissive in bed with you. I’ve been having fantasies of more of that.” He paused. “Not every time...maybe just planning one time to try it…” _

_ Sonny brushed Rafael’s hair back from his forehead. “Okay. Let’s talk about it. You already know some of my hard no’s--I’m not going to do anything that involves pain. That’s my main limit, but you know I'm not crazy about humiliation or anything dangerous...but I’m open to talking specifics.” _

_ “And you?” Rafael asked. “What would you like to try?” _

_ Sonny blushed; even in the dim light, Rafael could see the color in his cheeks. “You’re going to laugh.” _

_ “No, I won’t. Just tell me.” _

_ Sonny closed his eyes and forced the words out. “When we’re doing that...me being dominant...I love it when you call me ‘Daddy’.” _

“I’m going to run Marlene over to your mom’s now, and when I get back, you know what I expect,” Sonny responded, falling immediately into character. He patted Rafael’s ass again, then turned to head out of the bedroom.

***

The house was quiet when he entered, and he locked the door behind him and hung up his keys.

He’d been trying to divert his attention from this evening, trying to keep himself from getting hard too soon. They’d talked out every detail of tonight, what they intended to do and what would NOT happen, and if Sonny were honest, he was as excited for tonight as Rafael was, despite the fact the planning had begun with Rafael’s fantasy.

He opened the door to their bedroom and smiled. Rafael was sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed, hands behind him, head down, but a smile toyed at his lips. He was completely nude, his neck and ears flushed slightly red, and his cock rested between his legs, half hard. Despite hearing Sonny enter, he didn’t raise his eyes. Sonny stepped forward and stood in front of him.

“Well, look at you, chico (boy)...already halfway hard and you haven’t even been touched.” Sonny slipped an index finger under Rafael’s chin, tilting his head up. “Such a puta (slut), eh? Kiss me, baby.”

Rafael leaned in, kissing Sonny deeply, tongues stroking one another. “I missed you, Daddy.”

Sonny reached down and tweaked one nipple, hard, until Rafael gasped. “I missed you too, chico.” He stood up and made his way to the recliner near the bed and sat down in it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out two small pieces of jewelry. “Come here.”

Rafael stood and walked over to Sonny, then carefully knelt between his legs. Sonny held up the jewelry in his hand--two nipple clamps decorated with pearls and rhinestones--and smiled. “I like my slut pretty,” he murmured, then kissed Rafael’s jaw. Carefully, he attached a clamp to one of Rafael’s nipples, then the second to the other nipple. Rafael drew in a shaky breath, and Sonny’s index finger ghosted over one of the tips. “Good boy,” he praised. “Such a pretty sissy boy. Do you like your new presents?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rafael told him, and already his eyelids were lowering in submissive pleasure. “Thank you so much, Daddy.”

“You’re going to warm my cock while I finish the magazine I’ve started,” Sonny told him. “Get yourself a pillow for your knees. Do you need anything else first? A drink or snack, or did you take care of that while I was gone?”

Rafael stood and grabbed a couple of pillows. “I’m fine. Took care of everything while you were out. I should be good until we’re done…”

Sonny could tell that the spell was easily breaking. He watched Rafael put the pillows down as his husband, the chico caschondo (slutty boy) nearly gone, and thought of how to immediately bring him back.

“Hands under your ass, now.” His tone left no room for dispute, and Rafael tucked his hands under his ass immediately, lowering his gaze. Sonny stood up and stripped himself of his pants and his boxers, tossing them aside, then settled back in the chair. “Now, chico, warm me up.”

Rafael scooted closer on his knees, opening his mouth close to Sonny’s half-hard cock. After a few seconds, he successfully captured Sonny’s cock with his mouth, centering it gently on his tongue. “Ah, no sucking. You heard me, I only want you to warm it...and keep your hands behind you.” He narrowed his eyes at Rafael, then added, “Turn the handle of the plug while you warm me. I want you nice and ready if I decide to fuck you.” 

Rafael’s eyes widened initially at the command, then as he turned the handle of the plug, his eyelids lowered again in pleasure. He focused on his mouth--not tightening, not sucking, trying not to even swallow--as each turn of the plug brought him sparks of pleasure.

Sonny continued to give all of his attention to the tablet, seemingly unaware of anything his lover was feeling. Rafael watched his husband concentrate on his tablet, but felt Sonny’s cock slowly growing heavier in his mouth. He felt a few drops of precum landing in his throat, and he closed his eyes completely as they rolled down, imagining Sonny using that cock to plow into him, taking the plug’s place and rubbing against his prostate. Suddenly Rafael realized his own cock was completely stiff and swollen, dripping at a much faster pace than Sonny’s, and he needed to slow himself down…

But before he could, he realized Sonny was watching him, staring at him, and had set the tablet aside. Carefully, Sonny slid to the edge of the recliner. “Aren’t you a good little sucker, chico?” he said with such command in his voice, such authority that Rafael had to close his eyes to keep from climaxing right then. Grabbing the hair on the top of Rafael’s head, he firmly tilted his head back. “I’m gonna fuck your face, chico, and you’re going to swallow me down like the little puta you are. Got it?” He pinched one nipple, bright pink from the clamp, and twisted it.

Rafael’s eyes met Sonny’s and he gave a firm suck on Sonny’s shaft. Sonny rocked his hips forward, tapping the back of Rafael’s throat lightly. Rafael focused on relaxing his throat as he felt Sonny pull back, then thrust forward. He rolled his eyes shut, feeling the thrill of Sonny’s cock entering and leaving his throat repetitively. The lack of oxygen made his head spin, and he wondered briefly if Sonny would follow through with everything they’d discussed.

But then he felt Sonny thrust deep into his throat and stay there, holding Rafael by the hair so he couldn’t move. Sonny’s hand gently caressed Rafael’s throat, feeling the head of his cock and rubbing briefly through the skin. “Suck, suck, suck,” he chanted in a whisper until Rafael suddenly grasped at his thigh. He pulled out immediately and Rafael sucked in air so quickly his body fell forward, and Sonny caught him with his calf and his forearm. “You’re okay, honey...breathe...just breathe…” Rafael gagged and coughed for a few seconds before starting to catch his breath. Sonny sat down on the chair, catching Rafael’s face in both hands. “You okay?” At his nod, Sonny asked, “You sure? We can stop anytime you want.”

Rafael shook his head, coughing again. “We talked about this, Sonny,” he began, voice gravelly. “We agreed ahead of time to everything we each have done, down to the language and the positions. I told you I wanted to experiment with breathplay some, and I wanted to do it while blowing you. I’m good with this. We are using the stoplight system and I haven’t had a need to use red. I’m totally green. We agreed I’d pinch your thigh if I couldn’t speak and needed you to stop. I did and you stopped.” He took a breath and coughed, then cleared his throat. “I’d like to keep going if you would. I’m hard as hell and on the stoplight scale, I’m a super green. You?” He smirked at Sonny, then lay a hand on Sonny’s thigh. “Look, even if you want to stop, this has been the most incredible roleplay we’ve ever done, and I love you for it.”

Sonny watched him carefully, listening to the logical yet heartfelt words, before taking Rafael’s hand in his and squeezing it. “Okay. Just give me a minute, okay? And get yourself back in position.” Rafael winked at him, then nodded and sat back on his knees, hands under his ass, and head tilted down. Sonny could see Rafael’s swollen cock standing up between his thighs, the tip red and shiny wet with precum, and he suddenly had the urge to swallow him whole. Remembering that the plug inside his husband’s ass had a remote, Sonny reached over and dug it out of his pants pocket, then without a word, turned it on.

“Unh..” The vibrations caught Rafael off guard, causing an immediate reaction. Sonny could tell Rafael wanted to shift, to move more forcefully against the plug, but there was no way he was going to allow that. “Don’t you move, chico,” he murmured close to Rafael’s ear, “and don’t you come either.”

Sonny stroked himself slowly as he watched his husband unable to do even that; Rafael’s body was fighting its own instincts to rut, to come. “You like it when I play with that perfect ass of yours?” Sonny teased. “Watching you makes me want to come all over your face, your chest. You want my cock in your throat again? Can you take it?”

Rafael raised his eyes to meet Sonny’s. “Yes, Daddy. I want it, please.”

Sonny clutched Rafael’s hair again. “Be a good boy for me. You’re gonna suck me dry. Can you do that, chico?”

“Si, Daddy. Yes.” Rafael opened his mouth and Sonny immediately drove into him, pushing to the back of Rafael’s throat, and then further, before pulling back and thrusting in again. This time he slid fully in, Rafael’s nose snug against his pubic hair. With one hand, Sonny took a firm grip of Rafael’s hair, and with the other hand, he turned up the remote.

Rafael’s eyes were large and focused solely on his, and he could feel both the suck and the strain on Rafael’s throat as Sonny’s orgasm hit him hard. Moaning loudly, he rocked in Rafael’s throat until he felt a sharp bite of nails on his thigh. Vaguely functional, he pulled back and gasped “come, Rafi...come on,” and watched his own ejaculate land across his husband’s face. Rafael fell against Sonny’s calf again, heaving and gasping as he came on his own chest and Sonny’s leg. “Off,” he croaked desperately, and Sonny grabbed the remote and stilled the toy. 

They sat there for several moments, too exhausted to move, until Rafael finally said, “Like a dog.” Sonny looked at him confusedly until he pointed to the cum on Sonny’s leg, then they both cracked up. They were still laughing when Rafael’s laughter began to turn to soft tears, and Sonny slid down to the floor and wrapped his arms around him.

“Shh, baby...you’re okay. I love you. Gonna take care of you now, okay?” Rafael nodded but kept his face pressed against Sonny’s chest as Sonny reached behind Rafael. “I’m gonna take this out now...nice and easy.” Sonny set the plug aside, then stood and pulled Rafael up with him. He carefully removed each nipple clamp and dropped them next to the plug, on the nightstand.

“Sorry I’m crying...it’s just sub drop,” Rafael murmured shakily as Sonny guided him to the bed. He lay down and Sonny slipped on his boxers, then kissed Rafael’s temple.

“I know, honey. Give me a minute to get you some water and a warm washcloth. Do you want some clean boxers? Pajama pants?”

“Boxers, I guess...just want to be held by you, honestly.” He pressed his fingers to his eyelids, trying to stave off the tears. This was a normal reaction for him, and he and Sonny had grown more used to it over time. He knew it sometimes bothered Sonny, but he also knew that as soon as Sonny was back in bed with him, holding and kissing and reassuring him, the tears would disappear and they’d feel closer than ever. 

“Here we are.” Rafael felt the bed dip next to him, and he opened his eyes to see Sonny offering him a bottle of water. He took it and quickly drank, then set it on the nightstand. Sonny next handed him a couple of cookies, still soft from baking earlier in the day, and Rafael began to nibble as his husband carefully wiped him down with a warm, damp washcloth.

“I love you, Rafi,” Sonny said quietly as he ran the washcloth over Rafael’s body, breaking for kisses every few moments. Once he was done, he helped slide a pair of clean boxers onto Rafael, then tossed the washcloth into the hamper and slid back into bed.

Rafael quickly snuggled against Sonny, resting his head on his husband’s chest, and Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael. “So beautiful,” Sonny murmured, kissing Rafael’s head. “So lucky to be married to you. I didn’t get around to fucking you, though.”

Rafael hummed, comfortable in Sonny’s arms. “I’m impressed with your growing Spanish vocabulary. Did you use a traveler’s dictionary? Chico? Puta?”

They both giggled. “Thanks for rolling with it, anyway,” Sonny responded, slipping a leg between Rafael’s, so they were tangled. “I didn’t want to call you ‘boy’...chico sounded better.”

Rafael snorted. “Such a dork. You literally called me boy...just in spanish.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to Sonny’s. “Either way, I liked it. Gringo calling me chico when we play...probably something wrong with me that it turns me on.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Sonny responded with a sudden touch of seriousness. He knew how embarrassed Rafael was that he enjoyed some of this play, particularly the act of being submissive. His embarrassment bordered on shame at times, and Sonny was determined Rafael should never be ashamed of who he was.

Rafael buried his face in Sonny’s chest, pressing kisses there. “I love you so much, Soleado. You always treat me so well. I couldn’t ask for a better husband...or a better daddy,” he teased, pinching Sonny’s hip.

Sonny laughed, then kissed the top of Rafael’s head. “Remember that, chico,” he teased back. Growing serious again, he added, “And thanks for not making me feel stupid about the daddy thing. I don’t know why, but you saying it to me...it’s just so fucking hot.”

Rafael lifted his head. “This mutual respect thing...it’s good. I trust you implicitly and I’d never shame you for your interests or kinks, just like you’ve never done that to me. If you like me calling you Daddy, I’ll do it. I love watching your excitement and pleasure. I love watching you come. I love knowing I excite you...I hope I always excite you.”

“Oh Rafael,” Sonny murmured again, “I have no worries about that. You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever known. I’ve been madly in love with you for seven years. This play we did tonight, it was so satisfying for me. I’d love to do it again, if you want. And speaking of loving to watch...watching you during sex is half of what gets me there. Every time.”

Rafael gently kissed one of Sonny’s nipples, then lay his head on Sonny’s chest once more. “You can watch me again first thing in the morning. If you’re lucky, I’ll call you Daddy while you’re watching.” Hearing Sonny’s soft chuckle, Rafael smiled and closed his eyes. God, he loved this man.


End file.
